


Stolen Leather Jacket

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [18]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Glanni wears a dress and looks amazing, M/M, Protectiveness, Tumblr Prompt, some people are jerks about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Glanni and Ithro go out for a date but Glanni being his fabulous self decides to wear a dress, heels and makeup. And then because people can be cruel someone says something crude and offensive to Glanni. And Ithro is having none of it!





	Stolen Leather Jacket

“Well,” Íþróttaálfurinn said, looking Glanni up and down, “ _I_  feel underdressed.”

Glanni examined his nails, relishing the way Íþró was all but ogling him, “In my opinion you’re always  _over_ dressed. Honestly, do you have to wear that chest piece all the time?”

“I’m a hero. I always have to be prepared.”

Glanni rolled his eyes. Today he was wearing in a long violet dress that cut off at his ankles and two inch heels. His face was done up and he had pulled on a black leather jacket before heading out the door for his date with Íþró. 

It was obvious that Íþró enjoyed the look. Hopefully he wouldn’t ask Glanni where he got the jacket. Glanni wasn’t in the mood for the “you can’t steal things just because you think they’ll look great on you” lecture.

“Anyway, ready for dinner?” Íþró held out his arm with a grin. Glanni took it and the two walked inside the restaurant. 

“We have a reservation under Glæpur?” Glanni said sweetly to the maître d’. He too looked Glanni over. Somehow it was less pleasant when he did it.

“I’m sorry,  _sir_ , but I can’t let you in. In this restaurant we have certain…  _standards_.”

Ah, right,  _this_  bull shit. Sometimes Glanni forgot why he didn’t wear dresses often. No use wasting the night on this, “If you say so.” He tugged on Íþró’s arm, “Let’s go.”

But Íþró didn’t move. He was glaring at the maître d’. He took a step closer to the man. Íþró was half a head shorter than him but was still somehow imposing. 

“What “standards” is he not meeting?” Íþró said in a low voice, “Because he meets  _mine_  effortlessly.”

Glanni’s black heart skipped a beat at those words.

The maître d’s’ haughty expression faded somewhat at Íþró’s tone, “This is a four star restaurant, sir. I can’t allow someone like him in.”

“And why not?”

“His attire is inappropriate.”

Íþró reached out and grabbed the maître d’ by the tie, pulling him down so he was nose to nose with Íþró. 

Glanni  _thoroughly_  enjoyed the show after that.

In the end, they were thrown out of the restaurant after Íþró broke two of the man’s fingers. It was worth it, in Glanni’s opinion. And not just because a few of the patrons waiting to get tables applauded Íþró and complained about the maître d’ to the manager. 

No, mostly it was worth it because as he and Íþró walked hand in hand to another restaurant, Íþró showered Glanni in complements, loudly and repeatedly. 


End file.
